Fundam SEED
by The Sleepsies
Summary: The continuation of Gundam SEED done right. This fic is cannon.
1. A new beginning ending end begins

Okay, so this is my interpretation on how the ending of Gundam SEED should have gone I hop you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

Fundam SEED Chapter 1: A new beginning ending end begins.

In the last episode of Gundam SEED was the epic battle between Kira and Masky McNotChar. After the Providence Gundam got esploded, Kira recieved one last com link from Masky.

"You fool. Now you have to deal with it. Tell ATHRUNZALA he's fucked."

AS Kira said, "get the fuck out of my Gundamu," he contemplated whether or not that was Masky fucking around with him. Well he went back to the Space Base in Space and there he discovered one little ATHRUNZALA weeping in a corner.

"Why did you kill Masky, he was only 22, he loved to play Space Donkey Kong on his day off unless he had shopping to do or something that would prevent him from playing it... You bastard!"

"What" Kira said cuz he wasn't paying attention.

"He was my lover you bastard. Now you've gone and killed him. He was pregnant with our child.

"You have got to be fucking with me, right?" Kira said while watching the space game.

"Yeah, I am. I wondered how you would react to that."

Suddenly the space alarm sunded. Everyone ran to the bridge where they found an giant egg that was just sorta there.  
Despite how everyone there was thinking that it was going to be used for the celebratory Omelette Party, Captain Murrue had to ask who'sw it was. But before she could say that it hatched into a beautiful yound boy that looked around 6.

"What the hell is that," shouted everyone in sync somehow.

"I am the son of both Mu la Flaga and the ship itself. I was not born previous to this moment, but rather in the far flung future because my Dad is a time traveler. Then he and the ship screwed eachother and then my Father Mu brought me back with him only in time for him to deploy and die. I then went to the future and came back six years later in a protective egg. And you know the rest of the story."

Everyone was incredibly confused. They all saw this young man with no hair but also hair just sorta floating around him. He was rapiddily aging until he looked about 29. That was when the hair binded to his body and he looked like some sort of god, since he had rainbow colored skin despite being white and also being the spitting image of his father if Mu weren't completly ugly like he was. He also had a gun for an arm because he was part space ship, but also because MEGA MAN. Bitch...

"You all may call me Elg la Flaga, or ELF for short," said ELF as he shrunk to three feet and his balls retracted. "As your new captain and head F.U.N.D.A.M. pilot, my first command is to bring me to the nation of Japan."

"Japan?,"Kira said because he doesn't know what "Japan" is.

"The space colony. Ya know, right next to the Neo America colony. I must be from further in the future then I thought. Fine, just land on Earth or some space colony, I don't give a shit. I'm gonna go practice Karate on the outside."

"But it's space outside." Athrun said with his stupid face.

"I'm part space ship, so I have an internal shut up Athrun. I don't need air." and with that ELF jumped out the front window and used his magical Karate to fix the window before anyone died."

Kira walked around the ship not really caring about the stupid shit he just witnessed. and dicided to confront ATHRUNZALA about what he heard from Masky McNotChar.

"So what was Masky talking about when he said we have to deal with it and that you're fucked."

"I never told you about this but, my family comes from an ancient line of monster fighters. We were the leaders of the tribe and as a result the strongest of the tribes. Through our power we became the leaders and we were the first to fight the greatest monster of the universe, the GAMMO. At first we couldn't defeat the monster so all the tribe fought it at once. We couldn't defeat it, so instead my family has to pay it tribute in the form of human food. My mother was the most recent one to be sacrificed, which is why my father created the ZAFT, he wanted to destroy the GAMMO. But he went crazy and then he went dead. So now I have to get eaten by the giant space monster GAMMO."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can defeat it with our gundamuz."

That was when Olf walked in from the ceiling. "No, you can't beat the GAMMO with GUNDAMs. I was sent back with the technology required to defeat the GAMMO once and for all. The FUNDAM.

WHAT IS FUNDAM. TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT.  



	2. The beginning of FUN

All of your questions shall be answered with the events that are about to transpire in both this chapter and the next one. Just for clarification though, Masky wore a mask so yeah. Also this story is the version of GUNDAM SEED Destiny that I think the fans deserve. On with the Fic.

What is Fundam. To be answered...Now

Fundam SEED Chapter 2: The beginning of FUN

"FUNDAMUUUU." Kira yelled as he tried to punch ELF in the face, but the Magic Space Karate made Kira punch ATHRUNZALA instead.

"That was my face, he was only 17, he loved to be the front part of my head and have eyeballs."

"Let me show you the FUNDAM. It is right outside," and with that the wall exploded and they all flew away.

"How are we still alive." ATHRUNZALA said while breathing.

"I don't know. Do you guys also know Magic Space Karate? Cuz if you don't it will be harder to get to Jupiter." and with that the Fourth Dimension exploded and they all teleported to the new space. Also known as right outside jupiter. It was then that the FUNDAMU appeared. It came in flying on a giant space whale and then they all looked at it with their mouths dropping to the space ground, except ELF's who's mouth fell so hard the space ground broke.

"That my Fundam. Good boy. Now listen, you are going to let the two people here be the co-pilots of you. Ya got all that, good. Now open up."

ATHRUNZALA and Kira were both incredibly surprised to see the Fundam, a giant robot that is roughly the size of a gundam except bigger more awesome because its legs are made of guns and the arms can turn into laser arms and then the head is removable and becomes a chainsaw that shoots tinier chainsaws that are made of lasers and the lasers are made of axes and so on... When the FUNDAM opened up it first had a room made of bombs and then the cockpit, the bombs only turn on if the FUNDAM is off so everyone was okay.

"What is that and how do we use it?" said Kira still looking at the space whale.

"It's the FUNDAM. It is signifigantly stronger than your puny GUNDAMS, because it is bigger and from the future. I brought it back with me on the time machine that I made out of Space Jupiter. Also it is stocked with a full kitchen and has the power to travel through time, but the time function doesn't work so we can't save your parents."

"I want in. But I get to call it Fundamu and I get to say what fundamu stands for. It now means fundamental understanding neutral dynamic antiseptic magical U. I also want a robot arm. This is not negotiable, except for the negotiable part." Kira said as the space whale stared into ATHRUNZALA's eyes out of deep passion.

"Fine. What about you ATHRUNZALA. I know you hate me because I'm not an omelette but you should want to fight the GAMMO."

"If it means I can see a space whale everyday then sure I'll pilot the Fundam. But I get the kill on the GAMMO. After all it killed my mother with the whole sacrifice thing."

That was when they all got into the cockpit and headed off into the space. Meanwhile in a space mountain, an old man watches space TV so he can catch the space game.  
The man is very very old and is wearing a rubber suit made of plastic that makes him look like a fish made of rubber.

Back at the FUNDAM. Kira is trying to eat the shit out of an omelette that the FUNDAM made for him.

"Finally, omelletes. That's all I want in life, omelette." Then ATHRUNZALA made and omelette for Kira only it was shaped like a butt. That was when the Jupiter started to move, only for some reason there were rockets on it.

"It's going back to the future." said ELF who was slowly fading away. "I'll be back in a space day or two. Watch the FUNDAM while I'm gone. Also feed the whale if you don't mind." and with that ELF disapeared... and then reappeared because time travel bitch.

"The time gods aren't happy and will only accept the Jupiter for now. Guess I'm stuck with you guys for now."

WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME WILL NOT HAPPEN NEXT TIME. TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR FUN...DAM 


	3. Butts Kicking

DOUBLE UPDATE BITCH

chapter 3 is the chapter after chapter 2

Chapter 3 Butts Kicking

It was late into the Space Evening when the team finally decided to stop eating omelette and continue on to find the GAMMO. They went into space from space which they were inside the entire time.

"Since you have to be eaten by it shouldn't you know where the GAMMO is?" ELF said while piloting furiously in one direction

"I just assumed that one day I would appear in some sort of digestive system inside a giant space monster inside a spacecano or something." Athrun said while he and Kira continued eating omelette. The FUNDAM would always make sure that the omelette would be refilled when it was almost completely eaten.

"Can Fundamu stop shaking, I seem to keep dropping omelette on the ground when ever we turn."

"But there's no gravity so how does is keep falling." ATHRUNZALA said as the artificial gravity made him fall down.

The team continued to go through the space until they found the space Archangel in space. They boarded and stole Lacus who was on it because she needed new headrangs.

"Are you guys kidnapping me or something. I'm not exactly worth and space dollars since ZAFT doesn't a thing anymore. Also, who is the sexy guy over there with the gun arm? Are you the guy that people wanted to be omelette?"

"Did we have to steal a person, seriously if we took all the expensive laser parts from the Archangel we could've made the Fundam a laser and make it stop being a robot." ELF said while he was eating the omelette Lacus had left in her pocket. "Seriously, I let you guys in the Fundam and you don't even respect me." Suddenly, the Fundam crashed into a spacecano.

"The GAMMO must be inside." said ATHRUNZALA with a look of determination that made him look like he was ready to fight of JUST ICE.

"Don't be studpid Athrun, this is a spacecano, the only thing in there is space magma." Then ATHRUNZALA took the controls and made the Fundam crash into the side of the Spacecano. Inside they found space magma.

"I told you that the spacecano would be filled with space magama. Let me turn on the scanners just to be sure. And it says that there is...wait regular magma, I knew I should have bought the super Fundam. Oh well, at least there isn't a" and then they hit a space cow.

"What the fuck, space cow!" Kira yelled with excited. "How did that get here and also live in the spacecano. Better question, why aren't we turning that into barbacue yet. Lacus go do that thing I just said."

While Lacus went out into the spacecano, ATHRUNZALA just stood there staring into the cow. He believes that the cow is in fact the GAMMO and only he can defeat him. ATHRUNZALA ran to the controls so he could cut up the space cow, but ELF's Fireproof magic space karate wouldn't let him. That was when he realized that it was not the GAMMO but rather just another friendly neighborhood space cow, but to ATHRUNZALA the cow was his friend.

Then Lacus stabbed the cow in its space brain. ATHRUNZALA yelled furiousfully, "You bitch, the space cow was only an adult, he loved to be in the volcano." That was when Elf punched him in the face for being a fucking idiot. ELF then flew through the Fundam into the spacecano and took the space cow and threw it into ATHRUNZALA.  
That was when Kira woke up from his space nap and started to see ATHRUNZALA crying in a corner.

The sweet salty tears then gathered up and formed a planet that immediately blew up do to being made out of a liquid. ATHRUNZALA being an idiot mistook this as an attempt on his life by the GAMMO.

Meanwhile, back at the space mountain. The old man in a rubber suit made of plastic was still watching the game, but now we can see that a mysterious figure behind him.

The team then thankfully began to fly away from the spacecano.

"Didn't we forget Lacus? asked ATHRUNZALA who was wearing an anti-cow potato sack instead of pants.

"Yes we did ATHRUNZALA, Yes we did." and then they flew off.

THESE EVENT BRING FORTH NO CONSEQUENCE. TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR GAMMO RADIATION. 


	4. Spacecano

Fundam SEED 4: Spacecano

Two weeks after last chapter, our heroes are still heading in one direction in an attempt to find the GAMMO. Kira however, has something on his mind.

"I want to go save Lacus, if you don't let me I will use my SEED powers to mutiny." said Kira while eating omlette.

"Why would you want to save that space whore?" asked ATHRUNZALA while making more omlette.

"Listen guys, I'm the one in charge of the FUNDAM and as a result I will make us go to the spacecano once again to save the space whore." said ELF while trying to learn how to make omlette.

Kira being a dumb decided to go SEED anyway and try to restle the controls from ELF, but ELF's flaming fireproof magic space karate caused Kira to fly inside of the arm and go into the recreational room of the Fundam.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about him for a while. Let's make some omlette."

Two weeks and one really really bad camp fire song later..."We are at the Spaaaaaceecaaaaaanooooooooooo." said ELF drumatically.

"Did you really have to say it like... oh wait you can't hear me since you're already in the magma." said ATHRUNZALA while pissed. "I still want space cow back you bastards," he said quietly, looking at his locket with the picture of him and Space Cow at Space Disney Land in it.

The rest of the group then got out into the magma and soon discovered what looked like a building. It was made of rock and had a tiny rock flag on it made of rock. The building was also surrounded by other rock buildings, and some space magma crops, that was growing in the space magma soil. Well our heroes went into the house with the rock flag on it, and then they dicovered Lacus and a man sitting next to each other on the rock space couch having a staring contest.

"What the hell is going on? you are supposed to sleep with me." said Kira and ATHRUNZALA at the same time somehow.

"Please, I'm not sleeping with him, he is just my husband, Tom" Lacus said while kissing the Tom.

"I believe the better question is, why is he here, where did he come from, and why are there more buildings and space magma crops?

"After you jerks left me in the spacecano, I settled down, built a house, established Spacecanotopia, people began to come here, we formed a city, we began growing space magma watermelons, and I as mayor married Tom. So, if you were wondering, no I don't want to come back. I like it here, we've raised a family of space children and have all the GAMMO radiation you can want." and with that awful joke ATHRUNZALA began weeping in the space magma rock house corner.

After contemplating what ATHRUNZALA was being a baby about, Kira decided to punch Tom, but sadly Tom knew Magma Karate and that caused Kira to teleport back to the FUNDAM recreational room for recreationing.

"Wait. You are the master of Magma Karate, I'm the master of flaming fireproof magic space karate, please teach me your ways so I can become closer to being the master of all karate as well. If you do, you may win the grand prize of getting to pilot the fundam for 6 minutes." ELF said while crossing his fingers behind him evily.

Meanwhile in the space mountain with the old man in it. The man's cable went out and the mysterious figure isn't there anymore. He wants to watch the game, but will he be able to fix the horrible loss of cable that is tormenting him. Next time on old man adventures.

"Hey guys, I just realized this, but I now have this feeling that we are forgetting the fact that the magma is melting the Fundamu the magma that is outside. I think we should go fix that, if we don't I will lose my infinite omlette priviledges for a while." Kira said as the FUNDAM was yelling "I'm melting" into the room. Unfortunately, the cooling unit wasn't working because the magma vegitation was growing into it. Damn you spacemelons.

After about a week ELF became the master of magma karate, and his final test was destroying the spacecano. After its destruction, Lacus wanted to leave to do her home being not there anymore, and they all flew away on the Fundam, except for Tom who started working on the parking lot that would go up in place of the spacecano.

THE END.

BUT NOT REALLY.


	5. Ultimate Rivalry

Chapter 5: Rivalry

And suddenly the GAMMO, but the GAMMO could not sustain itself in this dimention. This caused the Fundam to explode for some reason but then it rematerialized. This FUNDAM was simply an illusion that the GAMMO made in order to practice destroying it, but the presence of the GAMMO caused the hologram to run away.

Now for the hero team of ELF, ATHRUNZALA, and Kira, they were still looking for the GAMMO. The FUNDAM was still partially melted from the spacecano, but that didn't have any consequences other than the loss of the FUNDAM's boyish looks it had previously. It was also now resembling an ice cream cone for some reason, but it wasn't ice cream much to Kira's distaste. Lacus was making omlette for Kira who was sitting like a dog who was about to get a treat, ATHRUNZALA was still sobbing over the GAMMO radiation joke and ELF fell asleep while watching his secret porn stash that he hid inside of the console.

The FUNDAM then stopped suddenly due to hitting space buffalo sauce.

"Buffalo sauce sensors are active, please clean the window." the FUNDAM said like a robot.

"This is your robot, ELF, therefore, you're cleaning. I'm just gonna go put the moves on some Lacus." Kira said as omlette was put in fron of him.

"I'll clean it." gurgled ATHRUNZALA because his mouth was full with tears.

"No I will clean it." said the space whale as it licked the FUNDAM so hard that it was catapulted in the direction of...something. That was when Lacus used her cell phone to call someone and ask if she could hail a taxi for the FUNDAM. But no space taxi is that big so the company said fuck you and then they hung up. That was when they landed right next to Mid on oar's FUNDAM.

"Oh my god! It's Moo's FUNDAM! We need to leave now." said ELF who was scurrying towards the controls.

"Just chill. If it's another Fundamu then I can just go SEED and we will win." said Kira tauntily.

"You don't understand. MOO is my ultimate rival, he can go double SEED mode, and he has a partner that can cancel someone going SEED by punching them in the face." ELF said while he was turning the FUNDAM on. "On top of that he has the Super Fundam, a beast that could only be bought by the richest of men."

ELF turned on the FUNDAM, but the Super FUNDAM had already grabbed onto it. "Well if it isn't my old rival ELF, did you forget that my robot is powered by pure rock music and can therefore be better than anything. I even renamed it Rock FUNDAM." MOO said while he was laugh.

"Rock Fundamu!" and then Kira got on the controls and tried to punch out the Rock Fundam, but his SEED mode was cancelled by the mysterious blond masked man.

"Masky, I thought that I killed you in our fight in gundamus." Kira said while he was in wimpy not SEED.

"What is this GUNDAM you speak of? I only know of the superior FUNDAM that we are in now. Also I am not this Masky, but rather I am Masque de not Masky." Masque said while Kira flew backwards inside the cockpit.

The artificial gravity in the FUNDAM turned off so all pilots floated up and then the third pilot of the Rock FUNDAM showed up. It was some jerk in a leather coat with black gloves on and a triple, rainbow mohawk.

"I have the power of Mechanical SEED, also known as MS. This allows me to fuck with any mechanical being that I feel like. Now your gravity is off." said leather coat man with ANGER!

"Listen, we will let you leave if you never show up again and let us defeat the GAMMO so we can be the heroes and go to the future so we can have all the sexy. It may have been 10,000 years since we last met, but I can still kick your ass." said MOO while he was getting his coffee ready.

It didn't take long for ELF to agree to the demands, so the group flew away to never run into the Rock FUNDAM, but then the Rock FUNDAM came back. This time though, they seem to have no intention to hurt our heroes, rather the Rock FUNDAM seems to be mostly destroyed.

"ELF, we ran into a most powerful enemy. We don't know what to do about it. Our Rock FUNDAM couldn't defeat it, we need you to do it...Beat the...MO." and with that the Rock FUNDAM assumedly went into the future.

After that, this happened. "We need to stop for supplies, the Fundamu is running out of omlette supplies." said Kira while eating the last of omlette. So they went to the space grocery store where they found MOO and friends.

"What the hell. I thought you guys went back to the future." said ATHRUNZALA who was hiding behind Kira.

"Yeah that was just us fucking with you guys. We just wondered what would happen if you thought that we got destroyed by monster and you guys had to go make it dead." said leather coat man while he was grabbing some space cereal. "We were hoping it guys would run into a black hole or something while you were out looking for it."

ELF then used his transendant flaming fireproof magic space karate to blast out the wall and summon the FUNDAM to save them. "Thank you Erufu-chan for saving us."Kira said while looking super deformed.

And then our heroes left, looking once again for the magical space GAMMO. But what of the old man you ask. Well, he's still waiting for his space cable to get fixed.

THE END IS NOT FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT FOR CHAPTERS THAT WILL COME IN ITS WAKE.


	6. SelfActualization

FUNDAM SEED 6 totally not filler

In the wake of almost fighting the Rock FUNDAM team, ATHRUNZALA decided to be a man and train out in the space forest, an extreme inconveinance for the team since that meant that they had to pay space parking. However they were able to bribe the gaurd with space donuts, distinct from regular donuts becaus of the fact that it has the word space written into it with space jam.

"I'm gonna get stronger, I'm gonna get stronger." said ATHRUNZALA while hiding from a rabit. It was already pathetic when it took him a few minutes to look a mouse in the eye.

"You're only gonna hurt yourself, and the team if you do that. Ya know, my dad could not have been thinking that I would have to see this when he somehow screwed the Archangel." said ELF as he remembered the ugly bastard that his father was.

"That reminds me," said Kira all intriguely,"if the Rock Fundam team have powers then why don't you have powers."

"Oh but I do young Kira. I have the power to rock." ELF said while a guitar floated towards him. "I'm even in my own rock band with you as the drummer and Athrun as vocals." And then the park turned into a rock concert.

ATHRUNZALA cowered away from the crowd and instead of singing he just whined into the mic. "I don't wanna fight the GAMMO mommy, please don't make me fight the-"

Kira instead of using rhythm and stuff, just played the drumms by repeatedly hitting the base drum and 12' tom to his left. "I'm a rockin, rockin, roakin," then he very suddenly got tired and gave up. Only ELF had any form at what he did and played a solo that lasted 12 hours.

When they were all done, the crowd cheerd and the band bowed despite how Kira was sitting down and didn't get up. In fact he eventually started to stare at the drumstick while saying,"drums?"

That was when the group saw that Lacus was missing and they needed to find her, so the instruments combined into the FUNDAM, only now the room made of bombs was now made of bombs shaped like Elf's head and the recreation room was now a food court. Also Lacus was inside for some reason and because they found her the team had a celebratory Omlette party using the new omlette generator that was thrown at them by the sun. Then ATHRUNZALA discovered a magical book about magic in the corner of the food court. It did nothing so he threw it out the spacedow.

"We need food that isn't omlette." said ELF who was on the window for some reason.

"No such thing. The only other food out there is space, and that's not food." said Kira while boarding up the door to the food court. "Besides,  
if there were other food than why do I have the ability to create omlette out of nothing. Watch." said Kira as omlette landed on his face.

"Oh no. Now I have to eat that off of you." said Lacus very stangely. So she ate it. That was when for some reason ATHRUNZALA started to cry.

"Omlette was only a few seconds old, he loved to be a food." ATHRUNZALA then began to walk in a circle while he stroked his very sudden beard."Holy shit! I have a beard! When did that get there," said ATHRUNZALA as he and the rest of the team were slowly engulfed in the beard.

"We're being attacked by the beard demons from space hell. Quick, Kira, grab my lazor razor." said ELF as he slowly became covered in facial hair. Kira through the thickness of the hair grabbed the razor from the space case and threw it at ELF.

"I've got you now space hell demon from hell. I will shave away the pain Athrun. Don't worry." and then the beard ran away outside. "Oh no you don't." ELF then used his esoteric transendant flaming fireproof magic space karate to destroy the beard demon forever, until the next time that won't happen, or will it? It won't!

That was when the FUNDAM flew in the direction ATHRUNZALA thought the spacecano was in, since he still thought the GAMMO would be there.

Well in the last hour alone, our heroes have conquered the terror of rabbits, rock concerts, running out of omlette, and the space beard demon. Can our heroes simply do anything that is not their main goal. Tune in next time for the next episode.

THESE EVENTS WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE NO BEARING ON FUTURE EVENTS. SERIOUSLY NOTHING SUSPICIOUS HAS HAPPENED.

+ 


End file.
